A Lil Get Together
by Fox Fire5
Summary: Three years after the war, the Gundam boys have a reunion! Mostly humor, lil romance, not a lot. Non Yaoi. EDITED.
1. The Complication's Begin

My first stroy! YAY! ^^ So, yeah, be nice. If you don't like it, well, you can go ahead and flame me, although, I must warn you, I will simply use them for my friends and mine intertainment! Oh, and I'm sooo sorry about my bad spelling, grammer, punctuation... ect.. I know I'm probably the worst speller in the world (well, okay, maybe not the WORLD but you get what I'm sayin') and I aplogise, my evil comp is recently without spell check .'' . So, anyhow, being that about 99.9% of the people who have gone into this fic have probably skipped this part, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
...Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing, or the charaters, the wonderful ppl at Sunrise do. However, I DO own this story line, and if anyone steels it, I will personaly hunt them down, and kick there ass. That is all.  
  
  
  
~Title: A Lil Get Together  
  
~By: Fox Fire  
  
~Chapter # 1, The Complication's Begin  
  
~Warnings?: Uh... swearing, perhaps some talk about sex in later chaps, haven't desied (don't worry, nothing more than what would happen on.... er.... that TV show Friends!)  
  
~Pairings: Just find out ^^ but no YAOI, sorry yaoi fans ^^''  
  
~Signs: /-/blahblah/-/ the stuff in bewtween /-/ thingys are the chars thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
~~~  
  
How can I help it if I think it's funny when your mad?  
  
Trying hard not to smile, though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy that laughs at a funeral  
  
Can't understand what I mean?  
  
Well, you soon will  
  
I have a tendency to whear my mind on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
--- One Week, Bare Naked Ladies  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn roads," Duo grumbeld as he turned a corner. He wasn't use to soft dirt country roads.  
  
"You know, we could have been by now if you had just asked for directions!" Hilde grumbled as she layed her map onto her knees.  
  
"Aw, come on Hilde-babe! You 'otta know by now, I'm waaaaay to smart to need directions!" He grined and looked at his girlfriend. "Besides! This baby-" He patted his jeep. "-Can handle anything!"  
  
Hilde sighed and looked out the window. Duo was getting on her nerves. He'd been talking about his damned jeep for the hole dive! (3 hours!) She grinned evily. "Hey, Duo? Is that a crack?" She pointed to an odd spot of the front window.  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Duo screamed in horror, and leaned over to Hilde's side of the jeep for his inspection. Although, while doing so, he turned the weel with him. Sending his presious jeep off the road, and down a rather steep hill, covered in forest.  
  
"DUO!" Hilde yelped.  
  
"SHIT!" Duo grabed his steering weel and despratley tried to avoid the tree's in his path... without much succsess.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"You drove off the freaking road!"  
  
"YOU SAID THERE WAS A CRACK!!!"  
  
The jeep skidded in between two tree's on either side of it, placing dents in both the doors.  
  
"Nooo! My beutaful jeep!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The front left weel slammed into a rock, sending the jeep spinning. "I'm gonna' diiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!" Duo wined as he watched his world become nothing but a twirling blur... he was begining to feel sick. Lucky for Duo, the jeep came to a hault. During the porsses Duo and Hilde were tossed forward.  
  
A tree had been the obsticle that had stopped them, but while doing so, it became wedged into the front of the car.  
  
Hilde's head smacked the dash board. "OW! SON OF A-" She cluched her forhead with both her hands.  
  
"NO! My poor baby!"  
  
Hilde smiled a little. "It's okay Duo, I'm-"  
  
"You were so young!" Tears streamed down Duo's face as he hugged the steering weel. "Why god?! WHY?!"  
  
Hilde stared at him in disbelef. "You..." She clenched her fist. Her frustration and annoynece bubbled up inside of her. Ofcourse, Duo hadn't been responceable for all of it, but at the moment, it just seemed that he was. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!"  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Hilde quickened her pace. She had her arms crossed and her cheeks were tinted red with anger.  
  
"Aw! Come on Hilde-chan!" Duo stimbled over a log. "I never stoped thinking about you!...Right up to when you smacked me!" Duo rubbed his now red cheek. He hadn't know she could hit so hard!  
  
Hildeb scowled. "If you hadn't of been such a idiot, we could have been there by now! I can't belive you sometimes Duo! Your like a child! I-"  
  
/-/Well, guess it's SOMEONES time of the month!/-/ Duo thought. He wasn't use to Hilde being so angry! Ofcourse, she had a right to be, but Duo remembered doing much worst things before, and she was never like this! So, he desied to allow his humor to make him feel better, and figured that it was just PMS. For now, anyways.  
  
Hilde pulled a branch out of her way so she could get through a thick batch of tree's. She relised it afterwards, acsadently sending it into Duo's face.  
  
"AH! IT BUUURNS! MY EYES! MY BEUTAFUL EYES!" He bellowed, covering his face. Ushually, this would cause Hilde to crack a smile. Ushaually.  
  
"We don't even have any way to contact them to tell them why we'll be late- " Hilde cut herself off when she herd a ringing sound come from Duo's coat.  
  
"Oh, sorry, one sec," Duo reached into his coat and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"YOU HAD A CELLPHONE ALL THIS TIME?!" Hilde screamed.  
  
Duo shrunk back. "Uh... yes?" He said in a very small voice. Hilde leaped at him. Duo retreated backwards. His heel caught on a rather large rock, and he stumbled onto the ground. His cellphone slipped out of his grasp and began to tumble down the hill.  
  
"Ack! No! We need that!" Hilde began to fun after it.  
  
"Argh.. Hilde-chan!" Duo sighed, jumped up, and chased after her.  
  
Branches wipped at Hilde's face. She held up her hands, trying to block them. She could hear Duo yell behind her. She ignored him and continued to chase the phone. That is, until, her toe bummped into a log. She fell forward and began to tumble down the hill instead of run. Duo (who wasn't really paying attention to where he was going) made this same mastake, and tumbled after her.  
  
Hilde could tell Duo had also fallen when she herd: "OW! SHIT! DAMMNIT! CRAP!" It seemed cursing each time a rock or boulder hit him, helped with the pain. A/N: And it dose! I do it allllllll the time ^^ Hilde herself, was much luckyer, and wasn't being hit as much.  
  
Sundenley, the ground underneth her gave way. For what seemed like a instant, she was simply falling. And with a splash, she becamse surroned by water.  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Wufei smiled and sighed happily. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed! A light breeze tickeled his face, aswell as toss and play with his hair, and the sound of the river beside him, lapping agents the shore and rocks was extremley calming. Perfect day for meditation. Perfect.  
  
Quite unfortunly, Wufei's meditation was broken when two screams echoed throughout the air, followed, by a large amount of water being splashed over him. He yelled in surprise and jumped up, dripping wet. He huffed angrely and turned to the river, where he saw a very wet, very upset looking-  
  
"MAXWELL!!! I'M GOING TO-"  
  
"H- help!!" Duo spluttered. He was treading water like mad, and screaming wildly. Hilde was gong this too, minis the screaming. She stilled appered just as foolish looking as Duo.  
  
"Ehh?" Wufei blinked a few times dumbly. Than, his face went hard, and he turned his back to the river. "You can stand up you weakings," He groweled.  
  
Duo and Hilde feel silent, and very awkwardly, stood up. The water only came up to Duo's waist. "Heh heh..." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomphably. "Well, uh, how 'bout that, ne?"  
  
"Humph! Baka," Wufei shot Duo and Hilde a look over his shoulder. He seemed quite angry by the look on his face, but his eye's told something completley diffrent.  
  
Instead of being black and cold, with just the smigest hint of a grayish onix color in them, they looked...looked...  
  
Sparkily!.......Sparkily?! What can I say? It was the first thing that came to Duo's head. And it was true (even IF sparkily isn't a word).  
  
They now had a visable dark onix grey color in them. They didn't even seem like they belonged on Wufei's stern face, due to the fact they represented such a happy soal!  
  
Other than that, Wufei didn't look much diffrent, his hair, perhaps, was a tad bit longer, but that seemed about it.  
  
"What? That's it? Baka? We haven't seen each other for three year's, and you can't even pretened to be happy to see me? Well, shame on you Wufei Chang. Shame. On. You." Despite this, Duo was grinning ear to ear.  
  
Wufei glanced over Duo's apperence. Like himself, not much had changed. His braid now reached his knees and....and, well, that's all. Still happy expresion, goofy smile, gleaming eye's, bad posture... definetly Duo Maxwell.  
  
Wufei snorted. "I never said I wasn't happy to you, I just don't appreceate be drenched head to toe, in water, while meditataing!"  
  
"What the hell are you complaing about?! We're the ones in the river!"  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to respond to this, but before he could say a word...  
  
"Hey, Wufei! I herd-" Quatre walked out from a bundle of tree's. He stopped talking when he caught sight of Duo and Hilde standing in the river beside him, soaking wet. He stared at them, rather surprised.  
  
"Hi Quatre!" Duo smiled and waved like a fool. Hilde rolled her eye's at this. Quatre blinked a few times than a smile formed onto his face. "Er, hey Duo..." He lifted his brow. "Taking a swim?" Unlike the other former piolits, Duo and Quatre had managed to keep in touch during the past few years.  
  
"HA-HA-HA, funny, very funny," Duo grumbled. He kicked forward, with hopes of spraying Quatre with water. But, his aim was off, and water drenched over Wufei for the second time.  
  
"Oh... uh... woops..."  
  
Wufei simply stood, stiff as a board for a moment, before screaming: "OMEA O KOROSU!!" and charging into the water.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Heero's line? Dude! You just toltally riped him off- UWA!" Wufei pounced at Duo, and shoved him under water.  
  
"H-Hilde!! He-lp- meee!" Duo gasped between breaths.  
  
"Um... no, I think I'll allow this," Hilde grinded, and began to enjoy the show.  
  
"Quat-" Duo went under again.  
  
"Uh... Wufei... you wanna NOT try to drown Duo?" Quatre asked sheepishly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I did my best," Quatre shruged. After living with his sister's for the past three years, he had grown acustumed to them fighting and not bothering to seperate them. Simply out of force of habbit he was allowing this to continue.  
  
"TRATOR!" Duo screamed.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Fine," He took off his shoes and socks.  
  
"Hey! Can you go any slower over there?!"  
  
"Shuddap, Duo!" With that, Quatre jumped into the river, grabed Wufei by the back of his shoulders, and tryed to pry him away from his poor braided commrad. He managed to do so, but the prosses resulted in Wufei tripping over Quatre and sending them both into the water.  
  
Hilde laughed. By this time, she had gone to the shore, and she was quite enjoying the intertainment infront of her.  
  
Wufei tryed to turn around, in a attempt to dunk Quatre, but the blond beet him to it and sent him under instead for a few seconds. When Wufei surfaced, Quatre splashed water into his face and made a dash over to Duo. But Wufei grabed Quatres legs as he rushed passed, and sent him falling forward, face first into the water.  
  
Duo splashed over, placing both of his hands together making them into one fist. He sent his arms swinging over the water's glacy surface, and a title wave splashed over Wufei, and a little bit over Quatre as he poked his head out of the water.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Six eye's slid to the shore, where stood Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy.  
  
"Trowa! Heero!" Duo burst out.  
  
"What dose it look like where doing?" Quatre shifted into a nealing postion. The water came up to his neck.  
  
"Being baka's," Heero turned his gaze to Wufei, looking rather surprised.  
  
"Uh..." Wufei went beet red. "I- I can explain....!"  
  
Quatre laughed. "Wanna' join us? the water's warm!"  
  
Heero and Trowa exstanged glances. "No." They both said firmly.  
  
"Aww... come on guys!" Duo pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with shugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, you force me to use my ultamite weapon!!" Without hesitation, Duo sent water over his two friends.  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!!!" Heero jumped into the water imediantly.  
  
"I'm hearing that a lot today..." Duo smiled and steped out of the way as Heero jumped at him. Heero belly flooped into the water.  
  
Wufei scowled and climbed out of the river as Quatre sat there laughing. Hilde smiled to herself. It had been awhile sense she had seen Duo so happy, and even if she was mad at him, she was happy for her boyfriend.  
  
Wufei stood beside Trowa for a few seconds, fighting with himself about weather to, or to not, push him into the river. Finally, he gave in to the temptaion, and gave Trowa a hard push on his back with both hands. Trowa gasped in shock; and to his surprise, didnt even bother to try to catch his balance. He toppled into the water.  
  
When he had come up again, he found Quatre sitting infront of him. "Hello!" He smiled innocently and slashed Trowa. Trowa smiled a little, and splashed back.  
  
Wufei, not wanting to miss the fun, happily jumped back into the river, and joined Heero in chasing Duo.  
  
And, thats how the next hour passed. With Hilde sitting at the shore, laughing so hard her face was beginging to hurst from smileing so much, Trowa and Quatre splahing and dunking one another, and Heero and Wufei chasing Duo with hopes of drowning the baka.  
  
Afterwards, they would each come to the same conclusion silently: "This will be a VERY interasting reuion."  
  
**********  
  
Sorry ppl, that's it! Hmm... not as funny as I hoped, but.... well, it's okay. The next chap will be better. Read and Reveiw! Pretty Please? *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Beer, Shugar, Crazynest... It's all good...

Gah .''' I lost my other disk so I had to rewrite the begining of this chap. O well, I'll just work really hard. Thank you to the people who have reveiwed, (I know there arn't too many, but that dosen't really surprise me cause my spelling sux and my first chap wasn't too great either -_-' ) I appreceate it ^^ . Please excuse my spelling, I have no spell check on my comp and I'm a very, VERY bad speller.  
  
No, I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or the charaters. No no. I do own this story line thoue, steal it, and you shall suffer a crule and painful death.  
  
  
  
~Title: A Lil Get Together  
  
~Chaptor 2, Beer, Crazynest, Shugar... It's all good!  
  
~Warnings: Minor swearing, perhaps some talk of sex in later chaps (no, not sex, TALK of sex, just wanted to make that clear ^^ ) nothing worst than on the T.V. show Friends you could say.  
  
~Pairings: Uh... just find out. No yaoi or yuri, sorry yaoi and yuri fans!!  
  
**********  
  
~~~  
  
"To alcohol! The cause of, and solution to, all of lifes problems." --- Homer .J. Simpson  
  
~~~  
  
The cottage the former Gundam-boys and the Preventer's were staying at was absolutly amazing. Quatre owned it. Later, he would claim it was one of the few places that the press didn't know about. So he came here often.  
  
The cottage had six floors, twelve bedrooms(EACH with there own personal bathroom) four living rooms, two dining rooms, a sauna, hot tub, and in the back there was a giant pond; covered in lilly's and lilly pads.  
  
They arrived at four o'clock pm.. The afternoon was spent getting reuquanted and swapping storys. Around nine thirty, Duo managed to convince Quatre to allow him to get out a 'few' bottles of liquor for this ocassion. A 'few' bottles turned out to be: four bottles of champain, three bottles of scotch, eight bottles of sake, two bottles of red whine, six of white, and one hell of a lot of beer.  
  
Quatre stared at the table infront of him (now completly covered in bottles).  
  
"What?" Duo somehow found room for some more beer bottles.  
  
"If you get drunk... and I have to run around after you making sure you don't break anything or... desied to streak or somthing, and than if you vomit, and I have to clean it up, I'm going to be very, VERY angry."  
  
Duo blinked a few times before allowing his face to be taken over by his goffy grin and answering: "Hey, don't worry Quatre-man, I won't!"  
  
/-/Liar,/-/ Quatre sighed and leaned back into his chair with defet.  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Perhaps, at this time, I should tell you who exscatly is in the cottage with the G-Boys and Hilde. There's Relena, Zechs, Noin, Dorothy(Relena's guest), and Sally. Lady Une was invited, but due to her work, she said perhaps she'll show up a few days late (if at all).  
  
Once everyone was in the living room, and had a beer in hand, they each held up there galss.  
  
"Cheers!" Duo chugged down his beer before anyone ealses lips even reached the bottle. Duo reached for another one. Everyone in the room stared at Duo, blinking as he gulped down his second beer in less than ten seconds.  
  
/-/I new it!/-/ Quatre sunk back into his seat and took a tiny sip of his own beer.  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
"WHOO HOO!!! THIS IS GREAT!!" Duo ran around in circles. "THE WORLD IS ALL SPINNI!!!!!"  
  
"Duo, it's been five minutes and your already drunk?!" Heero said in disbelef.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!!"  
  
"Stop yelling,"  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"Jees, Heero, no need to yell!" Duo grabed another beer. Heero scowled. He felt like leaping at the braided boy; and, he couldn't stop himslef from doing so when he bumped into the table, causing his lap top to fall to the floor.  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!" Heero was just about to wrap his hands around Duo's neck, when Wufei grabed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "Come on Yuy, don't sink down to his level!"  
  
"Wuffie's right!" Duo took a swig of his beer.  
  
"What...did...you...call...me...?!"  
  
"WUFFIE!" As Duo said this, Wufei figured it was his turn to pounce at him.  
  
"HEY!" Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's chest from behind. "You just said-"  
  
"SCREW WHAT I SAID!! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE CALL ME WUFFIE!!"  
  
"Oh, you don't like my calling you that, WUFFIE?" Duo crossed his arms and grined with amusement.  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Well, okay than WUFFIE I'm really sorry, WUFFIE I'll try not to do it again, WUFFIE..."  
  
By this time Trowa, and Zechs had to help Heero restrain Wufei, who had began swearing and screaming at Duo in chinese.  
  
"Uh... I think we need a trancalizer over here, or something..." Quatre said, backing away from the three men, and looking at Sally out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't think that's nessasairy, he'll calm down-"  
  
"MAXWELL!! IF YOU CALL ME WUFFIE, ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA TAKE MY KATANA, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre and Sally snapped.  
  
Duo giggled. "I'm sorry, what was that, WUFFIE?"  
  
Wufei screamed in frustration and struggled harder. He kicked backwards and sent Trowa flying.  
  
"Bye bye Trowa!" Duo waved as Trowa flew into the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe trancalizers wouldn't be too bad of a idea, Sally," Noin observed.  
  
"Nah, I wanna see how this turns out!" Dorothy grined.  
  
"Duo, perhaps you should leave for awhile..." Said Relena, eyeing the extremley pissed off chinese boy.  
  
"Good idea Relena-baby!" Duo bolted into the kitchen after Trowa yelling "WAIT FOR ME!!!!"  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Trowa sat up groaning. He brought a hand to his temple. Damn Wufei can kick hard! As he stood up, Duo ran into the kitchen. "HI TROWA!!!"  
  
"Hey Duo,"  
  
"SUP?!" Duo began looking threw the cubboards.  
  
Trowa frowned. "Duo?"  
  
"Dah?"  
  
"Why did you get drunk?"  
  
"IT'S FUUUUUUUUN!!!!"  
  
"..." Trowa had a feeling that there was more to it than that. Hilde and Duo did seem to be fighting a bit... maybe...? Trowa shrugged it off. None of his bissness.  
  
"AH HA!" Duo pulled out a package of shugar. Within a second he had torn it open and began pooring the contants into his mouth.  
  
"ACK! DUO!" Trowa jumped up. His stumic (where Wufei had kicked him) throbed. /-/Ignore it!/-/ He stumled over to Duo and pryed the shugar away from him.  
  
"NO! MINE!" Duo splutted, shugar falling from his mouth. He jumped at Trowa. Trowa ran out of the way. Duo stumbled and fell to the floor. "Owwwie!!" He wimpered.  
  
"How bout some coffie Duo?" Trowa sugested.  
  
"NO! ME WANT SHUGAR!!" Duo jumped up and charged at Trowa. Trowa stuck his hand out and held Duo and few feet away by pushing back on his forhead. "Come on Duo, I'll put some shugar in the coffie, okay?" Trowa spoke to Duo as if he was a child.  
  
"NO!" Duo kicked forward and delivered a extremley painful blow inbetween Trowa's knees. Trowa eyes went wide. He made a little "eep" sound and fell over.  
  
"Yay! Shugar!" Duo grabed the shugar, hugged it to his chest, and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
By ten thirty, everything Quatre had told Duo not to do, happened. After Duo ran out of the kitchen with a bag of shugar, Quatre ran after him trying to get him under control. Duo threw up a few times aswell. Once Quatre had cleaned up the vomit, Duo would barf again. By ten fifty two, Quatre had lost Duo completly.  
  
When Quatre walked back into the living room, he garbed Heero's beer out of his hand, took a HUGE swig, placed the bottle on the table, and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"...Where's Duo?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I...have...no...idea..." Quatre gasped, extremley agsauted.  
  
Dorothy couldn't help but look at Quatre. His face was covered in sweet, and the first few buttons on his shirt had come undone. He brushed some of his blond hair away from his gorgous aqua eyes.  
  
/-/WHAT THE HELL?!/-/ Dorothy mentally slapped herself a couple hundred times. /-/The alcohol must be getting to me! I haven't even seen him for three years, and I haven't even talked to him yet for god sakes! AND I don't even LIKE Quatre! He's a week little wimp!...Yeah... its the beer, that's it!/-/ Ofcourse, Dorothy was lieing to herself. She had barley finished one beer. She looked at Quatre again. Alright, she would just have to MAKE IT the beer.  
  
She grabed a bottle of sake.  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
"Weee!!" Dorothy and Duo ran around in circles together. "YOU RIGHT DUO!! THIS IS FUUUUUUUN!!!" Dorothy had finished her bottle of sake in sixty seconds flat. She was almost as drunk as Duo.  
  
Quatre curssed in arabain. He took a deep breath and said in a kind voice, "Come on you two, lets get some coffie?"  
  
"No way!!" Dorothy yelled. Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
Quatre and Trowa exstanged annoyed glances. Wufei sneered in the background. "I say we tie them up and force feed them!"  
  
"Wufie, your not helping!" Quatre snapped.  
  
Heero watched as Dorothy began jumping up and down while spinning. /-/Good thing Relena-sama went to bed before seeing this.../-/  
  
"DUO!" Zechs said angerly, steping forward."...And Dorothy, listine. WE are going to get you two into the kitchen, and YOU are going to have coffie and than YOU are going to bed!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Duo grabed another beer and drank it down.  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE PUT AWAY THE DAMN BEER?!" Sally screamed.  
  
"Beer good!" Duo and Dorothy piped. Zechs scowled and grabed Duo by his braid.  
  
"AHHHH!!! MY HAIR!!!! MY BEUTAFUL HAIR!!!" Duo screamed. Quatre took this chance and tryed to grab Dorothy. He managed to seize her wrist before she tryed running off.  
  
"LET GO!!" She struggled backwards. Quatre grabed her other wrist.  
  
"COULD SOME ONE HELP ME OVER HERE?!" Zechs was finding it hard to restrain the drunkin boy. With the help of Heero and Wufei, Duo was slowly being dragged into the kitchen.  
  
"Trowa, could you-" Quatre started. He was cut off when Dorothy tripped over her feet and fell forward. Quatre yelped in surprise. They both crashed to the ground.  
  
Dorothy landed on top of Quatre. "G-get off!" He studered.  
  
"Let go of my wrists than!" Dorothy's cheeks where going red.  
  
"You'll run away! Just- just move off me to the side or s-something!"  
  
"NO! Let go!"  
  
"Uh... Trowa?" Quatre turned his head to the side to send Trowa a 'HELP ME!!!!' look, only to find him grining. A very rare sight.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILEING AT?!" By this time, Quatre was all out of patince.  
  
"Your blushing,"  
  
"Wha? No I'm..." Quatre blinked a few times and became aware of the burning feeling on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh... god... Quatre I think I'm gonna..." Dorothy pryed her wrists away from Quatre, ran to the bathroom, and threw up.  
  
Quatre sat up. He rubbed a beed of sweat off his forhead. "...Why was I blushing?"  
  
"Your still blushing."  
  
"Dammit!" Quatre shook his head back and forth a few time before getting up. He poked his head into the bathroom. Dorothy continued to throw up. She had her hair bunched up with one of her hands. He hesitated than walked over to her. He took her hair. "Let go, I've got it,"  
  
She did. Quatre could feel his face become red again. /-/It's only Dorothy! So, why am I blushing?!/-/  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Zech's forced Duo to sit down. "Noin, put on some coffie will you?" He asked his wife as she and Sally walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," Noin set to work. Duo crossed his arms and made a pouty face. Wufei and Heero sat down at the table on either side of him.  
  
"Your such a baka, Maxwell," Zechs grumbled.  
  
Duo scowled. "Oo! Look at me! I'm Zechs! I look like a freaking bird while whearing my mask! I'm gonna dis Duo because his hair is sooooo much better than mine!"  
  
"What?!" Zechs frowned.  
  
"You know, I think he has a point with the mask..." Noin said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zechs turned his attention to his wife.  
  
"Uh....nothing...." She coughed.  
  
"My hair IS better too!" Duo jumped up and ran over to Noin. "Feel it! I bet it's waaaay softer!"  
  
Noin smiled, might aswell, she ran her hand over Duo hair "...O my god! It is!"  
  
"Exscuse me?! It is not!!" Zechs marched over to them and felt Duo's hair. He blinked. "You... son of a bitch!" Duo giggled at this.  
  
"What kind of conditioner do you use Duo?" Noin asked in awe.  
  
"Herbal Essences ofcourse! I've got the urge, to herbal..." He sang. Zechs clenched his teeth. "Noin, you better hurry up and make that coffie!" He scowled. "Before I rip his head off,"  
  
"Oh! Zech's is jelious!" Duo giggled.  
  
"Why would I-"  
  
"Because my hair is better! DUH!"  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
It was now eleven thrity. Quatre and Dorothy sat alone in the living room. After Dorothy had thrown up a couple dozen times, the alcohol was nearly all out of her system.  
  
"Uh... thanks for um.... holding back my hair..." She grumbled.  
  
Quatre smiled. "No problem, thanks for going to the bathroom and not throwing up in my face,"  
  
"With pleasure," She bit her lip for a moment. "Um... I'm... going to bed..." She got up.  
  
"Right, goodnight Dorothy-san,"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight, and thanks for-"  
  
"It was no problem,"  
  
Dorothy smiled. She hesitated a moment, than leaned down until she was at Quatre's level. Quatres cheeks became red again. "D-Dorothy-san, what are you-?"  
  
Dorothy gave Quatre a quick peck on the lips. Quatre gasped and said the first thing that same to his head: "Ehhhh?!" He leaned back, falling backwards off the coffie table he was sitting on.  
  
Dorothy giggled. "Don't worry, I brushed my teeth! Goodnight," She walked out of the room.  
  
Quatre blinked. /-/No way that just happened..../-/  
  
*-(*)-*  
  
Duo sighed and took another sip of his coffie. Midnight now. Hilde was angry at him, that was for sure. The second he had stumbled into there bedroom, he was greeted by a slap in the face and Hilde snapping: "There's no way in hell your sleeping in here tonight."  
  
He sighed and burried his face into his hands. /-/BAKA DUO! BAKA!!/-/  
  
"Maxwell?" Duo looked up. Wufei stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Fei,"  
  
"Why are you still up?" Wufei went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.  
  
"Uh..." Duo thought for a second. "Too...much... coffie... I guess?"  
  
"If its coffie, than why are you drinking more?"  
  
"...Good question... give me a sec to think about that..."  
  
"That hand mark on the side of your face wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Wufei sighed and took a seat beside Duo. Duo turned his head away from him. "You can call me a baka tomorow, alright Fei? Right now, I'm not in the mood to hear it...even though I deserve it,"  
  
"Got that right,"  
  
"...Go away..."  
  
"Infact, you deserve worst than that,"  
  
"Yeah, I know...just... leave me alone,"  
  
Wufei sighed again and took a sip of his water. "Look, Maxwell-"  
  
"I know Wufei! Okay?! I know!! I'm a bastard! I'm a stupied worthless peice of-"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo looked at the chinese boy. /-/Did he just call me by my first name?!/-/  
  
"Now, shuddap, and listine." Wufei paused, he really wasn't the best at things like this. "...Why did you try so hard to get drunk tonight?"  
  
"...Because..." Duo became very interasted in his coffie. "She was mad at me..."  
  
"So, you get drunk whenever she gets angry with-?"  
  
"NO! She's just never been mad at me like that before! After the water fight and stuff, she wouldn't even look at me! And if she did she just looked so..."  
  
Wufei stared at Duo, and slowly, placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Come on, it's not so bad," Duo continued to look at his coffie ignoring Wufei. What the hell did he know anyways?  
  
"Duo...you love her, right?"  
  
Duo blinked. Did he? He thought for a moment. "...Hai..."  
  
"It took a moment for you to answer, you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "I Don't belive you,"  
  
"I do!" Duo looked up at Wufei. Wufei raised his brow. "I do Wufei! I swear to god! I really do! I..." Duo burried his face in his hands again. "God...I love her so much..."  
  
"Than, that's it."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up again.  
  
"Think Duo."  
  
"...You...you think I should..." Wufei only nodded for his responce. "I-I can't..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm- I'm.....scared..." Duo's voice was barley above a wisper.  
  
"She loves you too, Duo,"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"...You... you can just tell," /-/Great, really convincing Wufei!/-/ Ofcourse, what he said was true. He could tell that Hilde loved Duo.  
  
Duo looked straight into Wufei's face. "...Really?"  
  
"Ofcourse!"  
  
"You really meen it? Like 100%, without a doubt in your mind-"  
  
"Yes Duo! For gods sakes! YES!"  
  
Slowly Duo smiled. "Thanks Fei,"  
  
Wufei nodded and smiled. He stood up.  
  
"I really meen it Wufei, thank you. Your... a good friend,"  
  
Wufei blinked. Friend? "We're...we're friends?"  
  
Duo laughed a little and grined. "Sorry to disapoint you Wufei, but I'm afraid so,"  
  
Wufei's smile grew. "Alright, I sapose I can live with you as a friend,"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm SO honored!"  
  
Wufei laughed at this. "Goodnight, Maxwell."  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Fine, goodnight DUO. Better?"  
  
"Yep!! Night Fei."  
  
**********  
  
And chaptor 2 is done ^^ . Woohoo! I'm not sure how long this fic will be, probably not over five chaps. Although, if requsted I may make it longer. Anyhoo, once again, Please Read and Reveiw! I know its not the best fic... actully, it really sux compared to some other one's I've read, but I'ed exlest like 10 revews ^^' 


End file.
